NieR:Automata - One Shot Collection
by Samrit
Summary: A Collection of One Shot centering around the Nier: Automata Universe and its characters 2B, 9S, A2, 6O, Pod 042, Pod 153, the Commander and more. Storys play either Post Game, during the game or before the game, featuring any topic or theme that comes to my mind or is suggested by readers. Genere varieates from One-Shot to One-Shot.
1. A normAl scouting mission

**Hi there, since I developed a very strong liking for Nier: Automata I decided do a One-Shot Collection for this game. The reason is simply. I do not trust myself to write on another continues story since I am still working at all my other stories, but I do have a few cute little ideas in my head for the characters. So boom here we have my first One Shot Collection. I will update it whenever have a piece of work for this that I managed to formulate into an acceptable story.**

 **All these One Shots will play either post-game, during the game or before the game. If any story contains spoilers for the game I will leave a warning in a note. So those who have not finished the game may chose for themself if they should read it or not.**

 **So now please read, enjoy and review and remember, I am from germany and my engish is still not the best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nier: Automata, but I do own a copy of the game!**

* * *

 **[Summery]**

For a scouting mission 2B and 9S are required to accompany another Type S Model called 18S. 18S's behavior and interaction with 2B, caused 9S to feel bothered by this fellow android. But was there really a reason for him to feel bothered by 18S?

 **[Spoiers]**

No spoilers for the game.

* * *

 **A norm[A]l scouting mission**

"This is Operator 6O to 2B. Please respond." 9S looked up from the piece of Titanium Alloy he retrieved out of machine scraps towards 2B. Her Pod 042 was already projecting the image of her Operator. He figured it was her scheduled contact. There was no reason to pay attention to it since they were just to confirm the status of the Units as well as their functionality.

His attention was back on scanning the reminding parts for more useful supplies. Maybe if he found a few more he could upgrade his weapon and be of more use in battle. It was already tough enough being a Scanner Model, which obviously weren't designed for battle. Also there was still a bunch of data he could get out of the ROM as well as RAM if he was quick enough before it fully shut down on the electric circulations. Then there was the construction of the metal, there had to be an answer of why some machines were tougher than the others when they were all made of the same material. God he couldn't wait till he was fully allowed to-

"I understand." 2Bs voice resounded from the background. "We will meet up at the received coordinates. 9S, let's go."

Okay so maybe he should have paid a little more attention to what 6O was saying. They walked for a bit quietly next to each other. Thankfully his Pod had downloaded the coordinates and basic mission data for him too. Still he wanted more information. So he did the only logical thing he could come up that wouldn't give away that he didn't listen one bit on what 6O had told them about their next mission or the one they were to work with.

"Soooo do you know that Unit we are going to meet up with?"

"He is a Scanner Unit like you, an older Model but efficient for scouting missions so far." Short and to the point as always, but that was one of the points he admired about 2B.

"I see. So we are to accompany him, am I correct?" That was the only logical conclusion he could draw on the information he received. It was only logical for them to accompany and help out an older Scanner Model on a scouting mission especially if it was a new terrain. Who knew what kind of machines they will encounter. He couldn't wait for all the new data he could use to supported 2B more.

They arrived at the meeting point. It was the edge of the desert. Apparently they were to help the other Unit to gather information about the area beyond it which was hard to reach. There was no sign of the one they were to meet up with and 9S used that time to scan their surroundings, gathering information about possible confrontations and locations of useful resources. He did keep an eye on his partner. It wouldn't be good if he wandered off to far. In the case of an attack he wouldn't be back fast enough to support 2B.

The humming of a flight unit was heard and the two androids turned their attention skywards. A standard black one was getting closer towards them and slowly touching down towards the ground. 9S attention was captivated by the flight unit watching its movements and analyzing the visible parts. Man he did envy the D- and R- Models to be able to develop, repair and work with flight units.

The moment the engine cut out it landed safely. The flight unit opened up to let out an android with dark grey nearing black hair, cut in a bowl like style. It was a male model who was wearing nearly the same as 9S only that he did not wear shorts but trousers that covered his legs fully. The ends of the trousers were securely tucked into the boots the android was wearing. Also other than 9S he was carrying his back bag in a similar fashion to belts.

2B and 9S watched the new arrival. He bowed as the flight unit behind him took off again. "I am 18S. It is a pleasure to work with you 2B."

2B didn't answer instantly but nodded in acknowledgment. 9S frowned as he was not greeted even thought he had been noticed by the follow Type S Model. He decided to greet 18S happily anyway.

"I am 9S. It's a pleasure to meet you 18S." He said happily offering his hand as greeting the way he read humans did. 18S didn't return the friendliness but greeted him back anyway. "It is nice to meet you too, 9S."

The hand fell back to his side as 18S attention was turned towards 2B again. Leaving 9S to frown once more and a strange feeling in his circulation, for some reason it was rather hard not to feel offended.

"What are the missions primaries 18S?" 2B asked obvious to what has transmitted between the two Scanner Models.

"We are to primary scout the area. Satellite scanning has not provided enough information. So the area beyond the desert has yet to be taken care of. Any machines are to be exterminated. We are also to look out for any possible placements of terminals. Because of the lack of information it is required for us to go as a group instead of me alone."

2B hummed taking in all the information and 9S felt excided at the prospect of learning new information. 9S was already formulating and thinking about an optimized route for how to tackle this mission as 18S beat him to that.

"May I propose that we start at these coordinates and systematically work our way through the unknown terrain. I also recommend that we Scanner Units will analyze the area and assess its properties while you, 2B, keep any possible threats we encounter at bay." 9S was about to comment that letting 2B fight alone would be kind of unfair but 18S kept on talking. "Of course you will not have to fight alone. If the situation calls for it we will assist you in any way possible."

"I see." 2B answered. "Let's move out then."

Before 9S could even say anything 2B turned and headed towards their new destination their Pods marked on their map. 18S followed her promptly and so did 9S yet he couldn't help but slightly glare at the other Type S Model behind his visor. Also he was a little frustrated that 2B didn't seem to be interested in hearing his suggestion of how to approach the mission.

Their travel was mostly quiet as they crossed over the dessert arriving in a terrain were slowly overgrown grass took over the sandy ground. It was fascinating to say the least how the change from desert to grassland took place. 9S was practically radiant with curiosity as he took every little detail in.

18S on the other and had been quiet. 9S noted that he was a rather quiet Model, only talking when directly talked to. He also seemed to have a certain affinity for 2B judging by the way he respectfully addressed 2B but was pretty indifferent yet somewhat friendly towards him. It bothered 9S a little but not enough to speak up towards that behavior.

2B stopped and picked something up from the ground. It was big enough to fit in her hand and seemed to have a spiky shell. It was open and a brown object was contained in it. "Pod, what is this?"

"Oh that?" 9S started wanting to give her the information instead of Pod 042. "It's call-"

"A Beechnut. To be exact you are holding a beech pods which produce edible beechnuts once you remove the shell and white kernel within. Beechnuts are said to have a sweet flavor and high oil content. They are records that they used to be smaller but because of the environmental change they grew in size like every other vegetation." 18S stated ignoring 9S who glared at the fellow android and the Pod that fell silent.

"So it is profitable." 2B concluded before dropping the nut. "Thank you 18S."

"There seems to be a high number of them available in this area. This can be of great use with the oil content. They might be able to extract the oil and make good use of it." 9S commented starting an area scan for the gathering sports close by as well as a mineral scan.

He wasn't bothered that 2B didn't say anything towards him but was paying attention to something 18S apparently had discovered something 9S didn't care enough about.

It didn't bother him that he was earning her thanks for trivial information he could easily tell her too.

It didn't bother him at all that he was practically hogging 2Bs attention.

…

Okay it did bother him.

And it kept on bother him as nearly every founding followed the same procedure. Whenever 2B found something 18S beat him to answering her question towards the object in question, earning her thanks while his comment was rarely responded to. She didn't even bother asking her pod for such information since 18S seemed to always answer before anyone else could.

It got to the point that 9S grumbled in frustration glaring at the holographic displays before him. He glanced at 2B who was overseeing the clearing from a nearby dry looking tree that like all the others overgrew to extreme heights. Letting out a sigh he took a look at their map data and marked another possible location from a terminal. There wasn't much left for them and the mission was going to be over soon. Than it would be just him and 2B and their pods again. It wasn't in his nature to be mean towards any of his follow androids but he couldn't help but feel distain towards 18S.

Surprisingly they hadn't encountered a lot of machines and when they had always been these small stubby standard machines. It was a relief and bother all the same and a slight disappointment since that meant no new data and information. And for his frustration, it also meant more room for interaction between 2B and 18S.

"18S." 2Bs voice rung over the clearing. She jumped down from the tree slowly moving towards them. "There seems-"

An alarming peeping sound resounded from 9S's pod as well as the others. Alarmed the androids looked around and 9S was the first to look up.

"2B! Watch out!" His yell was over tuned by the heavy landing of three Goliath Biped dropped by three Medium Flyer.

In a matter of seconds the 3 Units entered battle mode. Their weapons appearing right on their back, hold by the magnetic field that kept them in place. Several times 9S attempted hacking the machines to either slow them down or self-destruct themselves. So far he had succeeded with one Medium Flyer. But all further attempts were disrupted by having to dodge the attacks of one of the Goliath Bipeds which grew to apparently constantly want to smack him against the ground or in the air.

9S dryly noted that 18S despite being a Type S Model also possessed a weapon for light attacks, which he used in an efficient way to destroy the plated armor of the Goliath Bipeds. Doing more damage and helping more than he was in the moment.

Shaking his head the android ignored his fellow S-Model and concentrated anew on hacking into the machines to cause their self-destruct. He was in the middle of breaking the second Medium Flyer as he was slammed upwards. He barely registered 2Bs yell for him as he was slammed back into the ground by a Goliath Biped.

His sensors cut out and visuals turned colorless. The constant waring peeping filled his sound receptions, informing him over and over again that his states had dropped dangerously low. A second later the Auto-Item use Plug-in reacted, recovering him partly. His awareness of his surrounding recovered enough for him to watch how the remaining machines were destroyed by either 2B or 18S. He witnessed their flawless team work and how well their fighting styles seemed to complete each other.

9S frowned. His help in the fight seemed to be not needed. In fact, 18S was perfectly filling in his place, even better then he himself does. 18S displayed a better suited fighting style for close combat fighting with his possession of two weapons. 9S couldn't help but envy 18S for that. This wasn't fair, he was supposed to be the more advanced model and yet it was his fellow S-Type Model that appeared to be better suited to be partnered with 2B.

He stood up feeling the strain in his joins he was sure he needed to take a look at later. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look up to see how well 18S and 2B got along. Yet he knew that 2B was looking at him so he looked up at her after all, giving her a smile and told her that he was fine. There was no need for 2B to worry about him. He ran a quick internal scan, locating any damaged areas that would need repairing or replacements.

"All hostiles close by have been eliminated." Pod 042 resounded. "The Mission has been completed."

"Let's return to the city." 2B ordered, turning towards where the city was located. But noticing as neither of her two companions started to move she turned towards them.

"There is no need for me to return there." 18S stated his head turning slightly towards his pod. "A flight unit will arrive to take me back to the bunker where the acquired data will be evaluated."

"Affirmative." His pod added. "The flight unit will arrive in approximately 3 Minutes."

"I understand."

9S wasn't paying much attention at that moment. He was concentrated of figuring out which of his plug-in chips had been damaged but sighed with relief as he figured that there hadn't been any damage towards them.

"9S." The male android looked up at suddenly being addressed.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's go." Without further words 2B started to walk away. 9S followed a little hesitant looking back at 18S once more before following after her. The walk back towards the city was quiet between the two, with 9S evaluating the data from his internal scan and 2B being her usual quiet self, it was a surprise for the Type S Model when 2B suddenly spoke up.

"You did well out there 9S."

"I-I did? Felt more like I was smacked against the ground more often than helping in the fight…" He joked lightly yet he still felt slightly frustrated with himself for that. He was of no help towards 2B that way.

"You discovered most of the suitable places of the terminals, as well as destroyed a few of the smaller machines before the last attack." 2B stated in return not looking at him but ahead.

"Well yea but 18S…"

"18S has done his job just like you did with…" She paused searching for the right words. "…less success than you… Nines."

"T-thank you." 9S stumbled and stared at the back of 2B before he resumed walking like nothing happened. "My pulse rate rose there for a moment…" He mumbled to himself quiet enough that 2B couldn't hear him. "I will have to investigate this phenome more, it keeps appearing at unexpected moments…"

Suddenly he realized also something else, excitement filled him. "Wait! What did you call me just now?! It was Nines, wasn't it?!"

"9S." 2B answered curtly picking up the pace.

"No! I am pretty sure you just called me Nines!" The android couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on his face.

"You're sound reception module must have been damaged. We will have a look at it once we return." 2B countered ignoring 9S obvious happiness.

"What? No that can be! It's not damaged!" He was absolutely sure that 2B had finally called him Nines and he was not willed to let that slight.

But 2B ignored any further attempts her companion did on proving he was right, until she was feed up with his constant nagging. She stopped and sharply turned towards her pod. "This is 2B to Operator."

"This is Operator 6O listening. Oh hey 2B what's up?" Her operator answered forcing 9S to stop and wait for whatever 2B had to say.

"I am requesting a checkup of YoRHa Unit 9S. Something seems to be wrong with one of his sound reception modules and might need repairing." She stated while 9S gaped at her.

"What? What happened?!" 6O questioned worried.

"Wha… I am totally fine! You just have to admit it!" 9S whined but was once more ignored as 6O giggled having a slight idea of what this was about.

"When can it be repaired?"

"Oh come on! 2B!"


	2. To Be a student

**Pretty quick update, don't get used to it. Its only because the idea for this one came to me during professional school classes today. So I worked it out this afternoon.  
**

 **Well anyway the next one might take a little longer. Please remember that I am from germany and my english is still not the best.**

 **Please read, enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimor: I do not own NieR:Automata, but I do own a copy of the game.  
Note: Any Units mentioned that not appear in the game can be classified as OCs.  
**

* * *

 **[Summery]**

"9S would you like to know how school live for humans had been?"

9S decided the following day, that he was not going to test out any more new Plug-ins in the near future.

 **[Spoilers]**

I don't think that there are any spoilers.

* * *

 **To [B]e a student**

"9S, 9S wake up." A familiar voice called and slowly 9S opened his eyes to blue eyes that stared down at him. Confused 9S sat up and looked around. He blinked a few times to make sure that his visual sensors were not deceiving him.

Where was he? He was sitting at a desk for one person in a room that contained a number of these. Other androids were around him talking openly with each other and displaying emotions, some were even laughing. He also noticed that they were wearing some kind of strange uniform, it still had the YoRHa symbol but it wasn't in anyway a usual uniform. For one there appeared to be only to kind of uniforms, one for males and one for females. Also what was up with his sensors? They were not giving him access to any of his scanning functionalities. Why couldn't he pick up the signals of all the androids around him? There had to be a malfunction in his system.

"9S" A familiar voice called for his attention once more and 9S turned his head slightly. He gaped at what he saw. 2B was standing next to him her arms crossed. She was wearing the same strange uniform everyone else did and she wasn't wearing her visor, enabling for him to see her blue eyes clearly and causing a raise in his pulse.

"Y-you… 2B…?" He questioned slowly. The android before him arched an eyebrow as she stared down on him.

"Was that a question? Of course I am 2B" 2B stated and 9S blinked a few more times. She was still giving him a strange look and he suddenly felt slightly embarrassed.

"Right…" Good he needed to figure out what was going on. Where was his pod when you needed it? There were so many questioned he had. Maybe he could figure out how to contact the commander of what was going on here, were they even still on earth?

The 2B let out a sigh. "Let's go, we need to prepare for the next class after the break." She said tiredly going over to one of the desks and getting a hold of a bag.

"Class… uhm… okay." 9S answered unsure what was this class 2B mentioned? For now he was going to follow 2B, maybe he would be able to gather some information about what was happening that way and if it didn't he could still ask her questions.

"2B." A new voice called and the 2B turned to another girl. 9S's chair tumbled to the ground as he stood up in a haste staring at the new person in his view. A few other androids glanced at him but shrugged it off.

"Y-you are A2!" He exclaimed surprised, continually trying to summon his weapon in case a fight was going to break out. A2 was after all dangerous according to the commander and they were supposed to keep their distance.

The 2B looked at him like he had grown crazy before turning back to the A2, who was wearing the same uniform she did. It confused him why she wasn't also trying to summon her weapons.

"Please don't mind 9S behavior. He must still be half asleep." She stated, ignoring 9S staring at her.

"Falling asleep during lesson?" A2 questioned. "That's new. Usually he listens closely and absorbs knowledge like sponge water."

"I am beginning to think that 9S has fallen sick." 2B responded giving 9S a look that he recognized to be something akin to worry. Seeing that on a face made his pulse rise once more and he felt his face growing hot-

Wait… hot? Since when was he able to heat up the material around his face and feel it? Last he checked he wasn't able to do that, functions like that were of no use and would most likely be disabled.

A cool hand connected with his forehead and 9S blinked as he was suddenly very close to 2B. "Your face is all red. Please don't tell me you got a fever."

"N-no I am fine!" 9S stuttered out stepping away flustered at the contact and not sure why he was hearing a fast paced thumping in his ears. Why was he reacting this way?

"2B. Just bring him to the nurse office. I will excuse you two if you are not back after the break." A2 said as she eye 9S with slight concern but yet she was wearing an amused smile on her face.

"Understood." 2B answered reaching out towards 9S and getting a hold of his wrist.

9S let himself helplessly be dragged along by 2B. Her grip around his wrist was thigh and had something warm and caring about it. Even though he felt very confused he also felt safe. Maybe it was 2Bs presence. But he couldn't help the doubt of this situation… someone might have tempered with her memory… or his own… or in the worst case with everyone's.

Maybe it were the aliens that set this all up, forcing them all to live in a strange illusion created by them, created to extract information out of them or to catch them in an unguarded moment to destroy them all.

He needed to find a way out for him and 2B.

"Sit down here 9S." 2B ordered as she guided him towards a bed and he obeyed for the moment. "I will look were the nurse is. Rest here and do not attempt to flee."

9S gulped, maybe his suspicion was right. "F-flee?"

"Yes flee. I do not trust you to not just leave, because you are convinced that you are fine." 2B narrowed her eyes at him, causing 9S to flinch. It felt like 2B was scowling him.

"If you behave…" 2B started but paused unsure and glancing at the side not looking at him directly. "We can go to the mall… after school."

9S blinked he felt his face growing warm again. "T-the mall?"

"Yes. You did say you wanted to buy me a T-shirt." She turned back towards him getting closer and caressing his cheek. He watched her carefully as her mouth got closer to his ear. "So wait here for me."

9S force for the moment, unknown emotions circling in his system. He didn't even have the chance to say anything as 2B left the room in search for the nurse. The android in turn sat there stunned for a moment. "Was… was that really 2B…"

Finally getting out of his stupor 9S looked around the room he was in now. A mirror caught his attention. He was stunned to see that he was also wearing the same strange uniform that everyone else did. He also realized that his visor was gone. Carefully he looked at himself in the mirror his own blue eyes analyzing himself.

"What is this place… why am I here?" Turning 9S moved to leave the room. It took him a while but he found his way out of the building. He tried to recall his recent memories. He had been talking with one of the development units of the bunker about the newest plug-ins when he and 2B had been there for a quick check up. And as far as his memories could provide he had done a little research about human behavior before putting himself to rest to upload his current data.

That still didn't explain about his current predicament.

"This city… It looks a lot different than what I have seen on earth…" 9S muttered as he stopped to take a look at his surroundings. Soon his eyes fell onto one of the disguised terminals and he approached it carefully. "I wonder if it will work…"

He studied it carefully. The access display was replaced with an old fashion number pad. He doubted that he knew the right code to put in. Also he couldn't exclude the fact that this was some kind of trick to get information about the terminals out of him… but he could at least try to attempt hacking into it.

He held his hand out ready to give it a try as he was stopped by a yell. "9S!"

9Ss' head snapped to the side and he saw 2B running towards him. His first instinct was worry because just for a moment all he saw was 2B running towards him. His second reaction was to turn and to run. Whoever that was, was not his 2B. Yes she acted partly like her, she looked like her but she still was not his 2B. He couldn't trust her and he couldn't afford to let himself get fooled by her.

"9S! Stop right there!" 2Bs voice called for him in that commanding tone he was so used to and 9S closed his eyes running blindly now. Trying hard to ignore every want to listen to her.

"I said stop!" Something grabbed him on his upper arm. He fell down and something landed on him. Still refusing to open his eyes 9S felt how he was turned around and the weight on him lifted slightly.

"Nines. Look at me." 2Bs voice echoed in a pleading way that was new for him in his ears and he gave in.

Slowly his eyes opened and he gulped. 2B was merely inches away from his face studying him worried. Her eyes stared deeply into his own. The rapid thumping from earlier returned in his sound receptions and his pulse rose to knew states.

"Nines… why were you running away from me?" The android blinked. Panic arose in 9S as 2B was getting closer and closer, caressing his face with her hands not breaking eye contact once.

"Aren't I the 2B you wanted…?" 9Ss' eyes went wide, shock was written all over his face as he once again tried to understand what was going on. Was this 2B his 2B after all and what did she mean with the 2B he wanted?

She was now getting dangerously close and 9S felt the need to close his eyes…

Was this really the 2B he knew… was this, what he really wanted… no… no it wasn't!

"YOU'RE NOT 2B!" He yelled out his eyes snapping open as he sat up. Books tumbled down towards the ground and he looked around confused. "This is… my room?"

He was back in his room in the bunker. His pod 153 was floating near him for a moment longer before it started to tell him that it was time to meet up with 2B to return to earth, he only listened partly his attention more on figuring out what had happened.

"The plug-in… " It took a moment for the android to realize what had happened before he jumped out of his bed and walked in a fast pace towards the development department. Ignoring any fellow

"5D! Remove the plug-in!" He demanded the moment the doors towards the laboratory slide open revealing a bunch of Type D units working on who knows what. Only one Type D turned his head slightly yet not removing his attention from the chip he was working on.

The android, 9S had called out, frowned at him. "Are you not satisfied with the Dream Generator Plug-in 9S?"

"That doesn't matter. I just want you to remove this Plug-in." The Type S android glared at the Type D from behind his visor. 5D tilted his head laying down his tools and turning fully towards 9S.

"But you have been so eager to try it out for yourself. 3O, 11S, 7B, 13D and a few others seemed very satisfied." The type D countered not understanding why 9S wanted it removed again.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter!" 9S voice became a little higher. "Besides it did not work in the way it was supposed to."

"Alright, alright. I will remove it. Hold still for a moment." 5D gave in, getting to work on 9Ss' request. "I really thought you would like it. After all it generates a dream depending on the information you put in… wait… could it be…"

5D paused for a moment and studied his fellow android.

"Could it be what?" 9S huffed, impatient, he was still trying to ignore the lingering effects that generated dream had on his system. Dear god, how was he going to face 2B later…

"Did you find an input that generated a so called 'naughty' dream?"

"J-just remove it already!"

"Negative. 9Ss' dream does not fulfill the requirements to classify as 'naughty'."

"POD!"


	3. UnExpected Rivals

**This idea took quiet some time to write out and I am still working on a few others. So yea. Don't know when the next update will happen. This one did not become as long as i intented for it to become, hope it is still a good one shot.**

 **Also: Yes, I take request. It just takes time. Also featuring Nier will be kinda hard, since it has been long that I played the first game and I barely have a grasp of his Character at the moment.**

 **Please remember that I am from germany and my english is still not the best.**

 **Please read, enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimor: I do not own NieR:Automata, but I do own a copy of the game.  
Note: Any Units mentioned that not appear in the game can be classified as OCs.**

* * *

 **[Summery]**

Who thought that pictures of flowers would be enough to become 9Ss' rival for something. Well 6O might have.

 **[Spoiler]**

I don't think it contains any mayor Spoilers.

* * *

 **Un[E]xpected Rivals**

"Operator 6O to 2B. Please respond. It's time for your regularly scheduled contact." 6O cheerily said into her intercom. It took a moment for 2B to respond but it didn't matter to 6O.

"This is 2B." The battle units voice rung over the connection and 6O smiled brightly.

"Hey 2B! How is it going down there on earth? Ah… I wish I could accompany you." She wishfully started. The picture of the desert flower 2B sent her once pulled out of her data storage and displayed on her holo-display.

"Nothing has changed so far." 2B reported, choosing not to comment onto 6Os wish.

"I can't believe that 2B. You must have seen some more beautiful things!" The Operator countered. She was still very thankful to her charge. Though she was used to her indifference to these kind of things, 6O knew that 2B was still a girl at heart… er.. core.

"Come on 2B there has to be more!" She insisted.

"…" 2B was quiet for a while before letting out a sigh. "I will send you a picture of another flower I encountered."

With that the channel was suddenly closed and 6O blinked stunned before she giggled. "2B as she is built and lives."

A notification sound informed 6O that she had received a mail. Tapping the mail icon on her screen, it opened to display a picture of a beautiful white flower that seemed to glow. In the mail text stood nothing but: "This flower is called a Lunar Tear. -2B"

"OH MY GOD!" 6O gushed loudly, causing other Operator to turn towards her and shush her.

Slightly embarrassed 6O faked a cough and turned back toward the display on her screen. With a few taps the image was saved and sent to her room. She was so going to print it out later to hang it next to the desert flower in her room. Of course 6O was quick to contact 2B once more and thanked the battle unit over and over, not even realizing that at some point 2B and forcefully shut down the connection to get back to a mission she was doing.

During a break 6O practically skipped down the hall ways of the bunker in happiness. Her affection for 2B had grown once more. First the android had helped her getting out of her slump of having been rejected, then told her she needed her, presented her with a picture of a desert flower and now the picture of a beautiful Lunar Tear.

"What got you so happy?" A fellow Operator, 21O, question as 6O skipped by.

She stopped and giggled turning to her college. "I am just so happy. 2B send me another picture of a flower!"

"That… is rather nice of her." 21O hesitated. She wasn't all too familiar with 6Os charge but she knew that 2B wasn't known for being nice though 9S continually seemed to say otherwise.

"I know right! I have to think of something reeeaaaaally good to thank her!" The happy Operator kept on saying ignoring the doubt in 21Os voice.

"You are not crushing on her are you 6O" 21O questioned suspicious of her fellow Operators way to happy behavior.

"Wha-" 6Os eyes went wide for a moment before she stammered out an embarrassed "No", 21O knew was a lie. The Operator held her tongue. This wasn't her business and she had no say in who 6O could fall for and who not. Even if she knew that her own charge 9S also held affection towards 2B and that his were most likely returned judging by some particular reports he had made. 6Os affection was likely to be rejected again.

"A-anyway! Do you have an idea of what I can do for her?" 6O changed the topic only minimal.

"No." 21O answered coldly, turning away to look out one of the windows into space. She was not going to encourage 6Os crush. 6O could look at her as long as she wanted she was not going to-

"But you could ask 9S while he is here." 21O inwardly cursed herself for the words she wasn't able to hold back.

"9S?" 6O tilted her head slightly in question. "Oh right! He was sent here for repairs right?"

21O nodded. "He will rejoin 2B once the clearing is given. Since he works with her regularly, I am sure he must have an idea of how to thank her best."

"Right! I will ask him right now!" 6O was off before 21O could even stop her.

21O shook her head as she turned to return to her workspace. "Why is 6O always falling for those that already have someone that holds affection towards them?"

"So when am I good to go?" 9S asked impatient. But the Repair Model didn't get a chance to answer as the door opened and an Operator came in saying hurried apologizes.

"9S! I have to ask you something very very important!" 6O said once she was next to the android sitting on the repair table, stunning 9S and causing the Repair Model to shake his head."

"Uhm what is it… uhm… 6O?" It took a moment for 9S to recognize which Operator was next to him. Inwardly it caused him to curse. If he was this slow at recognizing someone it would mean that his clearing to go back will take a little while longer.

"What does 2B like the most?" 6O asked glancing with hopeful eyes at 9S.

The android in question was stunned slightly and needed some time to process the question. Somehow he started to not like where this was going. "What… 2B likes the most?"

"Yes! I want to show her just how grateful I am!" 6O smiled brightly before she started to ramble on about how 2B helped her and the pictures of the two flowers she send and how much she wanted to thank the battle unit.

An uncomfortable feeling surfaced in 9S as he listened to 6Os rambling and he felt like something heavy was placed on his chest like he was in the hold of a Goliath Biped. Also why was there this want to keep 6O as far away from 2B as possible? That wasn't something he would usually think about.

"I uhm…" 6Os rambling was making him feel very uncomfortable. Especially after he heard that 2B had send her a picture of a Lunar Tear. A strange feeling was bubbling in 9S as he felt that finding those had been a precious moment between 2B and him, something that only belonged to them.

Both Androids where ripped out of their thoughts and rambling as a shrill alarm signal echoed through the bunker.

"6O! YOU ARE NEEDED IN-"

"I'AM ON MY WAY!" 6O rushed out returning to her workplace in a matter of seconds not noticing how 9S hat followed her.

"2B can you hear me?" 6Os voice was laced with worry yet seriousness. Her whole focus was on the vital signs of her charge. Vital signs that slowly but surely seemed to fall. Her eyes narrowed at the screen as her hands flew over the keyboard.

"Is 2B okay?!" 9S worried voice managed to get through to her and 6O didn't answer. As she was focused on her task to provide as much support as she can.

Being so deep in her focus she did not notice how 9S left in a hurry only later as she watched a video transmission of his entrance into the battle 2B was fighting did she realize he had left. Hope filled her as she watched the two fight together, yet an unknown feeling cursed through her again. The expression that 9S held in his face, the way his voice sounded when he called 2B and later the look in his eyes. 6O recognized them.

Clear liquid leaked from her eyes that she wiped away fast as she watched the heart breaking moment. But she didn't give in, wiping away the 'tears' 6O looked on with determination. Despite her awareness of the likelihood of rejection once again and the feelings a certain Type-S Model held towards her charge… she was not going to give up. 6O smiled to herself cheerfully again. Even if 9S would become her rival, she was going to fight for her crush.

Next to her 21O who had watched the same just though her charges view shook her head. Yet she couldn't help but to understand 6Os feelings. Somehow both their charges were able to wiggle their way unknowingly into the core of them.

Letting out a sigh, 21O turned to look at 6O with a small smile. Just the way 6O had tuned into an unexpected rival for 9S for 2Bs attention, 21O was going to become an unexpected rival for 2B for 9Ss' attention. This certainly could become interesting unless another disaster was going to work its way into their lives…


End file.
